Teen Titans Vs Nega Teen Titans
by Evil Of Evils
Summary: Slade has created a real problem for the Titans this time. With the Titans on a loosingstreek how are they going to stop their counterparts?Complete
1. ShockTroops attack

Nega Titans: "Shock-troops attack"

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans or the Nega titans because the NTs are basically rip-offs of the normal titans.

Slade sat in his thrown. "How much longer before my evil machines are ready...aprentice". Slade said. Cikle walked up the stairs. "No much longer master Slade". Cikle said. Cikle was one of Slade's special robots. He was an exact mirror-image of Slade except for a few differences in his armor, and his left eye glew red. Slade looked at the computer screen mounted on the wall infront of them. "The Titans are asleep for the night, all we need to do is make sure they get a 'good' morning". Slade said evilly. "You're minions shall be complete by that time master". Cikle said. "Excellent". Slade said.

------------------------------------------

Somewhere over the the river...

Titans' tower defense grid was online. Nothing was getting in or out. The last uninvited guest still hasn't landed yet... The moon light sky reflected on the river. The waves splashed and broke on the rocks of Titan island.

Several of Slade's stealth ships landed on the shore line. Everything was going according to plan. One of the robots on the ship got out and threw a note by the door missing info-red lasers with surprising accuracy. More robots got out of the ship. They took out their laser guns. Slade was watching from a camera on the ship. "Ready...OPEN FIRE"! Slade yelled. Yellow laserbeams shot at Titans' Tower. The alarm rang. "TITANS GO"! Robin yelled. Robin grabbed his new 'bird-o-blaster' gun. They ran to the doors. The Robots took aim at Robin. They open fired. Raven took a rock and wacked a few sky-high. Beast Boy charged at the robots as a leopard. The robots shot Beast Boy before they could even leap on them. Robin ran over to them with his blaster, he pistol-whipped one in the face, then kicked the other one's leg. He shot the first one he attacked, the he finished the second.

Starfire and Cyborg were taking cover behind rocks. "YOU GO STAR! I'LL COVER YOU"! Cyborg explained. Starfire flew out from behind the rock and shot her eye beams at a whole group of them. Shields came up around them. "Oh no! Shock-troops"! Raven yelled in surprise. The shock-troops each pulled out deadly weapons. There were 4 in all.

The first took out a katana, the second took out a sniper rifle, the third took out a bazooka, and the final took out a shock-stick. The one with the shock-stick clobbered Starfire and continued to beat her with it. The one with the bazooka and the one with with the katana was trying to tag-team Robin.

Robin jumped as far as he could when bazooka shot at him. Katana ran at Robin with his blade out infront. When katana got close Robin shot him in the head with the blaster. Katana remained unscratched. "WHAT THE..."? Robin yelled in panic. Katana slashed Robin in the arm. He continued to use uppercuts on Robin, sending him further and further into the air. Bazooka fired a finishing round into Robin's body.

"ROBIN"! Starfire yelled as shock-stick continued to beat her to death. Raven knocked shock-stick off of Starfire. "WE GOT TO SAVE ROBIN"! Starfire screamed. "There's no time". Rave replied. Shock-stick was a few feet away, he was already on his feet again and was walking over for another round. Cyborg blasted sniper from his post. Sniper fell under rocks. His armor was pierced, and sparks were shooting out of his back. Sniper blew to pieces in an amazing display of sparks and fire. "Did it". Cyborg said proudly. Bazooka got a lock on Cyborg. He pressed the trigger and a rocket flew at Cyborg at light-speed. Cyborg cried in pain.

Beast Boy turned into a bat and attacked bazooka. Bazooka knocked Beast Boy to the floor with a swift melee attack. "I think we can get out of here if we fly"! Raven suggested. Starfire was still concerned about Robin. Bazooka targetted Raven. "NOW STARFIRE"! Raven screamed. They flew as fast as they could. A force field stopped them from flying off the island. "Slade really does not want us to leave"! Starfire screamed.

Bazooka targetted Starfire and shot another rocket at her...

To be continued on the next chapter.


	2. Cikle Strikes

Teen titans Vs. Nega titans: "Cikle strikes"

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Titans. All I own is Cikles' idea.

Bazooka's rocket had a direct hit on Starfire knocking Raven out of the area. "AHHHHHHH"! Raven screamed as she got knocked through the air into a tall rock. Katana leaped up various ledges on the rock to Raven's location. He raised his mighty blade to finish Raven off. Raven's eyes remained shut. Katana smashed his blade against a rock to get it razor sharp. He brought the blade to Raven's head, carefuly marking what area of the neck he would slice. He had a lock on the area.

Starfire threw a starbolt at katana. "LEAVE NOW YOU EVIL MACHINE"! Starfire screamed at katana. Bazooka leaped into action, he locked onto Starfire's body with the scope. Shock-stick was smashing into Titans' Tower doors with his bare hands. A rocket shot into Starfire. She fell on top of a rock ledge. "ARRG! I must not let that robot destroy Raven"! Starfire mumbled. Bazooka locked-on one more time to make the kill. The final rocket shot at Starfire with surprising speed. Starfire flew up into the air to avoid being killed. She threw twin Starbolts at bazooka. Katana raised his sword to slash Raven's neck. Starfire shot her eye beams into the swords handle. The katana went flying next to the shore line. Instead of going to get it katana jumped from the rock onto the air-bourne Starfire. He squeezed Starfire with all his strength. A faint cracking sound echoed out of Starfire's body.

He was crushing her bones! Bazooka shot another round into Starfire with Katana still grabbing her! Starfire thought. 'Is this a kamikaze attack'? Starfire thought. The pain increased as Katana squeezed harder. The rocket made impact engulfing them. Beast Boy was watching from afar.

Katana jumped out of the smoke, and landed on the ground on his feet, unscratched. However Starfire's body didn't do as much as fall out of the smoke. Beast Boy was scared that they might see him so he hid behind a rock. "Maybe I could take their ship"? Beast Boy whispered to himself.

"I don't think so, little-man"! Cikle said as he approached Beast Boy. Beast Boy screamed in panic. "IT'S SLADE"! He screamed.

"I'M 'NOT' SLADE! I'm his apprentice, Cikle"! He yelled. Beast Boy gained some confidence. "Not Slade...I can beat you easily then"! Beast Boy screamed in joy. Cikle mearly watched. Beast Boy ran at Cikle not even bothering to transform or anything. Cikle grabbed Beast Boy's wrist at light-speed.

"AHHHHH! PLEASE! I WAS JUST KIDDING"! Beast Boy screamed in pain. "Like I give"! Cikle said as he twisted Beast Boy's wrist and made him bow before him. "Bow you inferior weakling"! Cikle yelled in Beast Boy's face. A black shield appeared around Cikle. "Hmm...seems Raven is back-up"? Cikle questioned. Bazooka shot five rockets at Raven. Raven dodged every single one with great difficulty. She was hurt bad. "Leave...him...alone"! She yelled at Cikle.

Cikle cracked Beast Boy's wrist and threw him to the side. "Yes...my fight is with you now, Raven"! Cikle said excitedly.

"You get your enjoyment out of hurting people"? Raven asked seriously while strugling to breath nevermind even fly. Cikle smiled. "Well...it's one of my hobbies". Cikle said jokingly. A computer ejected out of the ship's roof. On the screen appeared Slade's face. "It seems you've got everything under control there Cikle...but you're needed back here...our surprises are ready"! Slade said evilly.

"Surprises"? Raven asked in fear. Cikle smiled. "If Slade didn't call us back i'd put you down right-here and now...permenetly"! Cikle said evilly. Bazooka, Katana, Shock-stick and Cikle ran into the ship to escape.

Raven turned around to face Titans' Tower. Beast Boy was on the ground moaning in pain. Raven starred at the smashed-in doors on Titans' Tower. "What did they take"...?

What did they take? Find out next chapter.


	3. birth of the monsters

Teen Titans Vs. Nega Titans: "Birth of the monsters"

Disclaimer: I still don't own nothing but Cikle's idea.

Valda: Well, Robin was killed by bazooka's blast, Cyborg was killed by bazooka's blast, and Starfire...do I even have to say? It appears bazooka is superior to katana, and shock. Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing.

Raven walked into the tower with Beast Boy. "What did they take"? Beast Boy asked while trying to twist his wrist back to normal. Raven shot a shiny blue ray into Beast Boy's wrist. "Ah...much better". Beast Boy said smiling. "That should be enough to numb the pain". Raven said as they walked into the Titans' living room. She walked over to the tv and pressed the camera button. The cameras in the Titans' rooms observed Shock taking their pillows.

"There's only one reason he would need our pillows"! Raven yelled in surprise.

"Uh...what's that"? Beast Boy asked. Question marks appeared over his head.

"Slade needed a hair sample from our pillows! An he needs the tiny cells in our hair to make clones of us! With Slade's vast desposel of money and power he must have been able to make bodies of us, he needs the hair cells to make them complete! If he gets those hair samples he can create as many clones as he wishes"! Raven explained to Beast Boy.

"So you're saying Slade needs our hair to give evil clones our memories and powers"? Beast Boy asked as he scratched his head in confusion. "Well yeah...if Cyborg were here he could explain..." Raven added.

"Cyborg...Robin...Starfire"! Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"That's not going to bring them back". Raven said looking down at her feet.

--------------------------

Slade's lair

"Cikle, you're back. You can put the cells in the tanks now". Slade said evilly. Cikle bowed. Katana, bazooka and shock-stick did the same. Cikle ran up a metal staircase. He dropped a Titan's hair into each of the clones' tanks. Several of Slade's robots came into the room just incase the clones went evil. The tanks began to shake rapidly. "TAKE COVER, AND STAND BACK" Cikle yelled. Brightness filled the room. Glass shattering was heard. "Heh, heh, heh". Slade laughed evilly.

-------------------------

The sky

Raven and Beast Boy were flying to Slade's lair. Beast Boy was a hawk. "We should be to Slade's base soon...get ready". Raven told him.

Will Slade's clones be obedient? Or will they betray him?


	4. Here comes the Nega Titans

Teen Titans Vs. Nega Titans: "Here come the Nega Titans"

Disclaimer: Must I even say I don't own anything?

Cikle ordered the robots to proceed with caution. Smoke covered the room. Slade watched as his robots searched to see if the clones were friend or enemy. 5 shadows emerged from the smoke. Nega Robin, Nega Cyborg, Nega Beast Boy, Nega Starfire, and Nega Raven. Their colors were reversed with the regular Titan Colors. Robin's hair was white and his mask was completely black, Cyborg's armor was blue and the parts that should be blue was white instead, Beast Boy's costume was switched, there was more pink then black, Starfire's skin was red, her eyes were orange and her hair was green, and Raven's leotard and cape colors were switched.

"We are at your command"! Nega Starfire said. "They're with us sir"! Cikle yelled to Slade.

"Excellent, the sooner the Titans are destroyed the better". Slade said evilly. An explosion sent pieces of the roof flying and smoke everywhere. "WHAT THE..."! Cikle yelled in surprise. Nega Beast Boy walked out front. "Well, looks like it's the Duo Titans"! He yelled. Beast Boy landed on the ground and scratched his head in confusion. "Huh? That's not funny"! He yelled. "He's your clone alright". Raven mumbled.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN"! Both Beast Boys yelled at once.

"ENOUGH PLAY! ATTACK"! Slade yelled loudly.

Raven and Beast Boy got into defensive positions. The clones got into ofensive positions. Nega Cyborg shot a white colored sonic cannon at Beast Boy. Beast Boy jumped it only to get caught in red starbolt field. Raven used her magic to shoot Nega Beast Boy. Nega Robin threw several birdorangs at Raven. Slade's robots began to shoot Beast Boy with laser guns. Beast Boy fell to the ground.

"BEAST BOY"! Raven yelled. Bazooka shot a rocket at Raven. She put a shield up. The Nega Titans held hands. "NEGA TITAN...BLAST"! They all screamed. 5 different color lasers launched at the shield. Shattering it to pieces. Raven was sent into oblivion...


	5. Trigon? Is this what oblivion is like?

Teen Titans Vs. The Nega Titans

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans.

Nega Beast Boy laughed evilly. "She's gone". Cikle yelled. "Yea... her little friend Beast Boy is gone too"! Nega Raven announced. "I can't believe it worked, Cikle. Guess who's getting promotted". Slade said. "Me"? Cikle asked.

Raven awoke in the middle of nowhere. It was dark, too dark to see a foot infront of her face. "Where...where am I"? Raven asked nobody. Purple smoke came through a crack in the ground. Raven coughed as she inhaled it. Trigon materialized. "RAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU HAVE BEEN BEATEN BY A KNOCK-OFF CHEAP CLONE"! He screamed with anger. Raven took a step back. "We beat you"! She screamed. "You did not defeat me! I'm standing before you daughter"! Trigon yelled. Several minions surrounded Raven. They were demonic replicas of her. "You see if you are ever cloned these demons will be released into the human world"! Trigon screamed happily. "OH-NO! ONES MISSING"! Raven yelled. "Ah! But that is the one that Slade has! The evil trader thinks he can get away with slaying me"? Trigon asked in anger. Fire erupted from all sides. Raven shielded herself as if to fight. "OH RIGHT! YOU HELPED HIM"! Trigon yelled at Raven.

Raven started to fly off in the other direction. Trigon threw balls of fire to stop her. Raven carefuly avoided them. She continued to fly for her life. Trigon launched four laser blasts from his eyes. Raven flew up higher. The blasts barely missed. "ARGGG"! Trigon yelled. He threw millions of fire balls at Raven. Raven put up a force-field and bounced them all back at Trigon. "NOOOOOOO"! Trigon yelled. They made impact, barely making a scratch. "HA-HA-HA-HA"! Trigon laughed. Raven flew faster. There was a dimensional crack about her size in the sky. She flew toward it. "GOTCHA"! Trigon yelled as he grabbed Raven out of midair and began to crush her in his hands.


	6. I'm sure glad I'm not in oblivion

Teen Titans Vs. The Nega Titans "So glad I'm not in oblivion"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Trigon laughed evilly. "YOU THOUGHT YOU CAN ESCAPE ME! You're as stupid as your mother! MWAHAHA"! Trigon yelled. His grip on Raven grew tighter. "LET ME GO! MY FRIENDS NEED ME"! Raven screamed at him, while trying to break his grasp. "Make me daughter! There is no chance of you getting free ever again! HAHAHAHA"! Trigon yelled. Raven's eyes glew white and she tried to faze through Trigon's hand. "THAT WON'T WORK HERE"! Trigon yelled as he continued laughing. Trigon threw Raven into a black hole in the floor. "RETURN WHEN YOU AGREE TO HELP ME"! Trigon called down to her.

Raven landed in the middle of a Roman arena. There were millions of people in the spectator stands. 4 doors were on each corner of the arena. "Did he send me to Rome"? Raven asked in confusion. An emperor was sitting at the throne high atop the arena. It was of course Trigon's most trusted minion, Fireno. The fierce fire warrior Trigon had used to attack Raven quite a few times. "ALL HAIL EMPEROR FIRENO"! The spectators yelled at once.

Fireno gave the hand signals for them to stop. "Our contestant today is none other then Raven! Gothic Titan of darkness"! Fireno announced. "In our wonderful test of endurance"! Fireno added.

"WHAT! 'ENDURANCE'"! Raven yelled in surprise.

"Yes, endurance"! Fireno screamed evilly.

"Who says I just can't fly out of here"! Raven screamed back.

"CAUSE OF YOU HAVE BEEN STRIPPED OF YOUR POWERS! CHOOSE A WEAPON"! Fireno yelled down to her. A trunk appeared infront of Raven. A sword, a pitch fork, and a spiked shield was in it. "That's it! This ridiculous"! Raven yelled.

"Guess you don't want a weapon to defend yourself against monsters"...Fireno said as he began to signal for the trunk to be raised and for the games to begin. "FINE"! Raven yelled as she took the sword.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN"! Fireno screamed. One of the doors opened. Freddy Krueger jumped out. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN"! He said in approval, and he raised his claw.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KILL 'HIM' IF HE'S IMMORTAL"? Raven asked in confusion.

"HE'S ONLY THE BEGINNING"! Fireno yelled. A second door opened and the Spider from "Transformation" popped out.

"AH! WE MEET AGAIN! YOU HAD ME FED TO A GIANT PLANT"! She screamed. The third door opened up letting in Atlas. "THIS TIME I'LL DESTROY YOU, HUMAN"! Atlas yelled. The final door opened up letting in X.A.N.A. The evil super computer. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE"! It yelled.

"You're sending a computer after me"? Raven asked while rolling on the floor laughing. "IT'S NO JOKE"! A firmiliar voice yelled from behind one more door. It was Brother Blood!

Raven backed into the middle of the arena. With only a sword to protect her and five evil doers surrounding her it looked like she was going to die. Then the arena shook. The sky turned black. "WHAT'S GOING ON"! Fireno yelled. The arena shook again, harder this time. "ARG! FIND OUT WHAT'S CAUSING THAT"! Fireno yelled banging his molten fists down on the throne. The arena shook a third time. Even harder then the previous times. The sky turned it's blackest.

5 shadows came down from the sky and made impact in a firey blaze in the middle of the arena. "NO! NOT NOW"! Raven screamed in terror. When the fire disappeared there were the five faces of the Nega Titans.

"We found you". Nega Beast Boy mumbled evilly.


	7. Fireno's ace

Titans Vs. Nega Titans: "Fireno's ace"

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Nega Titans starred at Raven for along time. There was a long silence. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. Fireno watched on. Every one in the spectator stands were quiet. Fireno leaned his arm against his chin. The guards beside him waved their spears. Nega Robin stepped forward. "Well Raven, I think it's time we brought you back to Slade"? Raven stepped back. "I won't go"!

"You have no choice". Nega BB explained. Fireno stood up. He pushed a button on his thrown. "YOU STUPID KIDS BETTER GET OUT OF HERE"! Fireno screamed down at the Nega Titans. "Hmm"? NS said. The NTs looked up at Fireno. A giant trap door opened underneath them. A fire ball appeared in NS's hand. She threw it at Fireno before falling into the hole with Raven and the other NTs. Fireno's arm melted off when the fire ball hit him. "ARRGG! DAMN! KILL HER"!

When the NT's and Raven hit the bottom of the trap door they stood up getting ready to fight each other. Another door opened in the background. Black smoke poored in. Fireno's voice echoed off aloud speaker. "WELL! YOU KIDS SURE HAVE MADE A MESS! I'D LIKE YOU TO MEET MY BIG BROTHER, INFERNO"! Fireno screamed. More black smoke poored into the room. A huge fire monster came through the door way. "RAAAAAAAAAAA"! Inferno yelled. Inferno's main body was charcoal black. Raven had seen Inferno once before.

-Flashback to Thunder and Lightning helping Slade-

Raven prepared for the worst. Six powerful, nearly invincable, enemies stand infront of her, and here she was powerless, with only a sword to fight with. The NTs looked over at Raven. "After he's dead...we're coming after you"! Nega Cyborg mumbled.

'Maybe they'll tear each other to pieces'. Raven thought.

The NTs jumped at Inferno and shot him with all their weapons. Inferno blasted NBB to the floor with ease. NS jumped onto Inferno's head and smashed several holes into his skull with her starbolts. NRobin kicked off Inferno's knee and down. So went Raven's 'chance'. Raven ran off in the other direction. She saw a staircase and ran up it. "Wonder where this leads"? She asked herself. It didn't matter. As long as it was far away from the NTs. She continued to climb.

Inferno shot NS into the wall, he grabbed NC and smashed him into NRaven. NBB charged fire as a rhino and ran right into his other leg. Inferno fell to the ground. He shot black smoke out his mouth. It didn't effect the NT's sight. They continued to beat down fire until he was ashes.

NRaven laughed evilly. Fireno screamed with anger. "IF INFERNO CAN'T KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF"! Fireno yelled as he landed in the arena. The NTs grinned. "I'M GONNA RIP THOSE SMILES OFF YOUR FACES"! Fireno yelled in anger. Fireno charged at the NTs. He grabbed NRobin by the skull and flung him into NBB. He continued to devastate the NTs by thrashing with unthought of strength. He began to punch NC in the stomach continuously. NRobin threw a bomb onto Fireno's back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"! Fireno screamed as he exploded into millions of pieces. The NTs looked around the room. "Where's Raven"? NBB asked. "I dunno! Got better things to do then look after Raven"! NC yelled. "She went up there"! Nega Robin explained. They all ran up the same staircase Raven took.


	8. Trigon Again?

Teen Titans Vs. Nega Titans: "Back to Trigon"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Raven continued up the staircase. She had been running for a long time now. She sensed the Nega Titans right behind her. They were so close...she knew they would be all over her in about 16 seconds. Suddenly she saw a light above her. She was back where she started. Trigon looked down at her from his giant throne. "HOW DID YOU GET AWAY FROM FIRENO! NEVERMIND! IT MATTERS NOT! FOR I SHALL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU MYSELF DAUGHTER! BUAWHAHA"! Raven ran right by Trigon and his throne. "I don't have time for this". Raven said while running.

"Well I think you do have time for this daughter...or I'll toast your friends here"! Trigon yelled as the other Titans were dragged down from the the sky by a fire whip. "FIGHT ME NOW OR YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS PAY FOR IT"! Trigon yelled. The Nega Titans blasted out from the staircase in yellow light. "Ah Raven. We've found you". NBB said. Trigon looked over at the Nega Titans. "WHO ARE YOU"? Trigon yelled.

"It's none of you're businesss, dude". NBB answered. A fire ring appeared around the Nega Titans. "Oh, I think it is my business". Trigon made the fire ring engulf the NTs. He laughed evilly as they were swallowed up. The flames died down and only ashes from the Nega Titans remained. The Titans eyes popped out of their heads. "UH-OH! IF TRIGON BEAT THEM THEN HE'S ALOT MORE POWERFUL THEN RAVEN"! Trigon picked Raven up and threw her into a cliff. "I TOLD YOU YOU HAVE NO CHANCE"! Trigon yelled as he grabbed Raven and threw her into the sky. Robin reached his belt and took out a birdorang. Trigon sensed it and immediately smashed the Titans with the back of his fist. "HA-HA-HA! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN MY MIND CAN BE EVERYWHERE AT ONCE"! Raven was still in the air. "It's no use this time, I don't think I can move". She thought. Trigon spotted Raven's body falling down from the sky. "There you are daughter"! Trigon said. He launched a few fire balls at Raven.

Raven knew that when those fire balls hit her it would be the end. Robin saw a chance to escape. He grabbed the birdorang and sawed through the fire whip. The Titans started to shoot at Trigon with their weapons. "FOOLISH MORTALS! DIE"! Trigon yelled as he threw fire balls at each of them.

"TITANS GO"! Robin yelled as him and the other Titans ran out of the smoke. Starfire threw a huge starbolt at Trigon. Trigon deflected it with his wrist and bounced it into a mountain. The mountain crumbled and fell on him. "ARGGG"! Trigon yelled as he blasted through the wreck like dynamite. The Titans began to blast him again. Meanwhile Raven was about a minute from smashing into the fire balls. Starfire flew up as fast as she could to save Raven. The fire balls burned red. Starfire grabbed Raven's wrist and dragged her out of the way. The fire balls made a sound as they passed the girls. Kind of like a car speeding by at 110 MPH.

"Thanks...that was close. But I can't fight. My powers have been taken away". Raven explained. "It is alright, I shall lend you some of my power". Starfire answered as she glowed green and Raven glowed purple. Raven instantly felt her powers returning. "I CAN FEEL THEM"! Raven yelled in excitement. Trigon looked up at them. He shot eye lasers at them. "I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY ME DAUGHTER"! Trigon yelled as he continued to shoot his eye beams.

Robin got up from the ground. "NOW! HE'S WIDE OPEN"! Robin called to Cyborg and Beast Boy. They all shot at Trigon while he was busy trying to kill Raven and Starfire. Trigon looked back at them. He shot fire minions out from small ashes. "Not you guys again"! Beast Boy said in unhappiness. Raven shot a huge shadow ball at Trigon while he wasn't paying attention. Trigon laughed evilly, he than turned back up to Raven to see a shadow ball heading toward him. "AHHHHHHHHHH"! Trigon yelled as he got hit by it. The smoke soon cleared to show Trigon damaged. "I WILL RETURN TO EARTH SOME DAY DAUGHTER! I WILL ALSO GET MY REVENGE"! Trigon said as he opened up a fire portal to escape in. "NO"! Raven screamed as she shot a finishing blast into Trigon killing him. "You did it Raven"! Cyborg yelled to her. A portal opened. "This will send us back home". Raven said. The Titans stepped into the portal and were returned back to Titans Tower. The Titans walked up to the Tower as the sun rised behind it. The entrance opened and let them in.

Meanwhile

Cikle tapped his robotic foot on the stone floor. "WHERE ARE THOSE IDIOTS"! Slade had grew impatient. "Where are the Nega Titans, Cikle"! Sickle stepped back into the guard railing around Slade's platform. Slade got up off his throne and knocked Sickle over the guard rail into blackness...Bazooka stepped in. "Sir...the Nega Titans have been killed. We have lost their signals". Slade banged his fist on his throne. "THE TITANS SHALL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS"!...


End file.
